


your heart as well as your body

by MiniNephthys



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some snapshots of the Devil Nobodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your heart as well as your body

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a longer series out of this because I have been eaten by Kingdom Hearts now apparently.
> 
> Also the names are the same because have you tried to make an anagram out of Kcalb+x?

i.

Vicers thinks he remembers what fear was like.

Fear: maybe it was knowing someone was stronger than you. In that case he knows what it is, he understands that even now that he’s a Nobody Justim could still wipe the floor with him if he really tried. He wonders why he doesn’t.

Fear: maybe it was the uncertainty of not knowing when your end will be. In that case, even Nobodies live in a perpetual state of fear. Vicers, especially.

Fear: maybe it was having all your options for moving forward taken from you. Vicers hopes that that won’t happen to him. He plans, and he runs his organization as best as he’s able to, but there still might come a time when all this comes to nothing and he’s trapped.

Maybe fear is none of these things. Maybe, he just doesn’t understand it, and won’t understand until he has a heart again.

He’s almost looking forward to it.

ii.

Satanick misses his heart the least of anyone in the organization, or at least that’s what he believes.

He still has a sex drive. That has absolutely nothing to do with emotions. He flirts and he flatters and he finds his way into the beds of all of the other Nobodies. Some of them are bored and passing time, some of them find some kind of enjoyment in the act, and some just find it the quickest way to get him to leave them alone.

Was that all he did before he lost his heart? It might have been. He remembers enjoying causing mischief, and he still does that as his job in the organization. It has more complicated instructions now, but it’s just the same thing: making life harder for other people.

Sex and causing people trouble. That’s all he did before, and it’s all he does now. What has changed?

iii.

Reficul slacks off.

It’s not that she doesn’t want to have a heart again. She does: she feels its absence keenly when she thinks of people that used to be important to her. There’s a void in her chest when she thinks of Sin or Lzet or Mors. She misses those feelings.

But the organization’s goals won’t make or break depending on her doing her tasks. If she puts them off, someone else will do them for her, and if she puts off enough of her work she’ll be assigned less jobs. It’s simple logic that the best way to have time off to take walks is to make herself seem as useless as possible.

If it was really important, she’d step up. Probably.

iv.

Rosaliya isn’t sure what they’re doing is okay.

She wants a heart, just like everyone else does. She wants to feel emotions again, understand what true happiness is and not just vague memories of it. But she’s not sure that all the trouble they’re causing for other people in the process is worth it.

Can they get their hearts back without anyone else being hurt? Maybe not. Maybe, like Vicers says, everything good comes with effort and a price. Maybe she’s overthinking things.

But she thinks if she had a heart, it might ache when she sees the results of what they’re doing on other worlds, the destruction from Heartless and Nobodies. She doesn’t leave the headquarters much anymore.

v.

Kcalb would rather just be left alone.

He was recruited because he was a powerful Nobody, and they needed more of those. He’ll do the work for them. He doesn’t mind that. It gives him something to do, and it gives him a goal to focus on.

But after missions when Satanick tries to flirt with him without subtlety, or Reficul teases him about his shyness, or Ivlis harasses him because he thinks Kcalb is the only one who won’t fight back, Kcalb just goes to his room and locks the door.

He doesn’t want to talk to them. They’re his allies, but he doesn’t know what to say to them. They make him uneasy, at best.

The only person who makes him feel at ease now… is the enemy. And he can’t exactly just go to Etihw to chat.

So he stays in his room and hides.

vi.

Ivlis hates being bullied.

Sure, he’s the lowest number in the organization. Okay, so he’s the weakest of them. That doesn’t mean he has to be picked on by everyone else!

‘Everyone else’ might just be Reficul and Satanick. Kcalb’s too quiet to bully him, Rosaliya mostly treats him politely, and Vicers just looks scary when he’s giving Ivlis orders. But Reficul and Satanick make up for it by making his life hell. They’re either pranking him or insulting him or toeing the line of how much they can hurt him without it being an outright attack and getting Vicers to intervene.

Vicers hardly ever intervenes. When Ivlis swallowed his pride and appealed to him once, Vicers’ advice was. “Get stronger so this doesn’t happen.”

A fat lot of good that did for him. Ivlis has been trying to get stronger, but he’s not at their level. Definitely not their combined level.

He’ll get there someday. One day, he’ll show them all exactly what he thinks of them. He doesn’t care what happens after, but he’ll get his revenge on Satanick and Reficul.

...He guesses he should probably fight the enemy, too.


End file.
